


The Lady of the Night

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Prostitute AU, mentions of past Aubrey/Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Aubrey is frustrated. She orders a ‘lady of the night’ through Amy’s Escort Service, hoping to have at least a decent night. Imagine what goes through her mind when none other than Stacie Conrad walks in.





	The Lady of the Night

The hallway was dark and quiet, carpet catching under the soles of her pumps and threatening to send her crashing to the ground. She faltered, contemplating taking the shoes off for just a moment, then continued onwards.

If she was here - in this seemingly luxurious hotel - for these reasons, god knows what happened on those carpets. The woman picked her head up, eyes trained on the doors passing her as she walked.

305-C.

She just had to make it to the room, then she could tuck away and hide. It was stupid, no one knew why she was there. For all anyone knew, she was on business or visiting family in town. No one had to know that she was meeting a...woman of the night.

The blonde located the room and slipped through the door, sighing softly as the door clicked shut. She paced for a moment. What exactly were you supposed to do before the prostitute came to your hotel room?

She glanced around the room, taking in the furniture and trying to see if anything looked strange. Of course there wasn’t anything out of place, she had been the one to make the reservation and confirmed three times with a very exasperated clerk. There was a king sized bed, a large television, a small sofa, a desk, and a chair in the main room, the bathroom having a jacuzzi.

She hesitated for a moment, standing in front of the bed awkwardly, before deciding that she would just stand.

Huffing, the blonde sunk down into the sofa and rolled her eyes. She had very clearly made a reservation with the company for seven sharp - and it was now nearly ten after seven. It was costing her a pretty penny for this, and they dared to be late?

Her nose was buried in her phone, typing out a long text when she heard the door click. Her eyes ran over the other woman, taking in her long, slender legs and thin frame, dark hair falling down her shoulders before she reached her face.

The blonde shrieked, standing up. “Stacie!”

“Aubrey?” The dark haired woman was clearly confused and she lowered her purse to the small table.

“You - I - what?”

“You ordered a hooker, didn't you? I mean, that’s the only reason why I’m here.” The brunette explained like it was the most natural thing in the world. Stacie went to shrug her jacket off, Aubrey’s hands flying up to stop her.

“No, no, no. I ordered a…” Aubrey lowered her voice. “A woman of the night. I won’t sleep with you - I can’t. Why don’t you just, I don’t know, put on something comfortable? Let me buy you dinner for the trouble.”

Stacie nodded, digging in her purse for a pair of leggings and v necked shirt. Aubrey turned out of respect - what did you think she was, a whore? - allowing the younger woman to change.

The brunette made herself comfortable on the sofa, unsure of what to say. Aubrey broke the silence, hands folded in her lap primly.

“What made you choose to be a - uh, yeah.” A heated blush spread across her face, unable to say the word ‘prostitute’.

“Medical school is expensive, and my mother can’t afford to help me.” Stacie shrugged, tucking her feet under herself and curling into a ball.

“Oh.” Realization washed over the blonde - not everyone had a daddy who was willing to pay for their education.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Stacie spoke up, eyes looking everywhere but the blonde. “Why did you order an escort for tonight?”

“I’m lonely and I haven’t...done anything in a long time.”

“I understand. Why didn’t you want to sleep with me?”

Oh. There was a pang of sadness that briefly flashed on the younger woman’s face. Aubrey felt her heart tug a little bit, she had clearly offended the other woman.

“It’s not you, Stacie, I swear. I’m not into women.” She lied, lips pursed.

“Then why did you order a female escort?” The brunette smirked, leaning back in her seat.

Fuck. Of course, Aubrey thought, the company clearly told the employees about their client’s sexual orientation and interests. That was how those types of things worked.

“I’m sorry.” Aubrey hung her head. What was she supposed to say? I liked you in college and I can’t sleep with you because I have feelings for you? Yeah, that would go over about as well as pukegate 2011 did - not at all.

Aubrey shook her head, a soft smile playing on her lips. Thankfully, Stacie broke the silence - standing and stretching out.

“So you have me all night and into the morning, let’s make the most of it. I’ve got champagne and there’s a bed. Pajama party?”

Aubrey’s eyes shined, standing up and shrugging off her trench coat, her answer evident in her actions. Stacie jumped up onto the bed, half reclining and popping the cork on the bottle of champagne in her hand.

“To shitty nights where we think we’re going to get laid.”

The older woman let out a loud laugh, hand covering her mouth as she climbed into the bed beside the other woman. “To the nights I think I might finally get some.”

Another laugh escaped her lips as she stole the bottle from Stacie, taking a long swig.

“Hey! I brought that, I get the first sip!”

“I’m older, I get the first sip.”

“Asshole.” The two chuckled for a moment, settling closer to each other in the bed. Aubrey’s head found Stacie’s shoulder, fingers gently winding through the dark hair.

“I didn’t realize you were so touchy and soft.” Stacie chuckled, hand wrapping around the blonde and taking through her hair.

“I’m not really, I guess I just feel alone.”

“When was the last time someone fucked you properly, Bree?” Stacie blurt out - the brunette had never had a filter, what did Aubrey expect now?

She sputtered, choking on spit and air. The action earned a laugh from Stacie, who pat her on the back.

Aubrey was absolutely mortified and she ducked her head, not wanting to let Stacie see her blush. She could tell the embarrassing truth and risk criticism, or she could lie - which she was never good at.

“Uh, at least a year. Maybe two? I’m not sure. Last time Chloe and I met up, I guess.”

“Aubrey, that was like - two years ago! Oh my god, you poor thing.”

“Hardly. I don’t think I’m really - Uh, never mind.”

Stacie dropped the topic for a moment, choosing instead to flip through the channels on the television until she saw Aubrey’s head pick up in interest. It was a crime show - of course - and Stacie fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Do you have sex toys? Like, do you use them?”

Aubrey blushed, sputtering. “Of course! I - hm - not very often, actually.” She hung her head, biting her bottom lip. “Why do you care so much about my sex life?”

It wasn’t harsh or bitter, rather a more curious question, as though no one ever took interest in the blonde.

“Well, you clearly have some er, issues, with your sex life. You wouldn’t have called for an escort if you didn’t have issues.”

Curse the cute brunette’s logic and curse her brain. The woman was smart, smarter than anyone ever gave her credit for. Of course she was smart, she was in freakin’ med school!

Aubrey curled into Stacie’s side, hand resting on the younger woman’s lower stomach. “I guess I just need to figure out some stuff. Uh, sexually, if that makes sense at all?”

“Yeah, I get it. I guess I’ve had a lot of time to figure it out - I mean, with my job and all.” Stacie smirked, shimmying down to a more reclined position and pulling the blonde down with her.

It felt nice, sitting with the other woman and just talking. It was nice to be heard, someone paying attention to her and hanging off of each word. There was a beat of silence between the two women, Aubrey curling further around the taller woman with a grin.

“You’re touchy. I like it.”

“And you’re warm and soft, I’m just taking advantage of the situation.” Her words were playful, eyes slipping shut as she held onto the other woman.

“Do you like me?” Aubrey choked on her breath - again. Stacie had a bad habit of shell shocking the blonde, ever since their first year singing together.

Of course she liked Stacie, they were somewhat close! But did she like like her? Yes. But no - she couldn’t! Stacie was her aca-baby, she couldn’t just defile her!

The blonde bit her lip, contemplating her choices. She could tell the other woman that she didn’t like her that way and ruin some possible relationship - if Stacie even liked her back - or she could tell the truth and hope it turned out okay.

Logically, Stacie couldn’t hate her if she said yes. After all, she’s the one who asked! She sighed, throwing her palm over her face and sitting up to take a few long gulps from the bottle of champagne.

“You never told me why you're in med school.” Aubrey pointed out with a smirk, leaning back and studying the younger woman’s face.

Stacie let out a drawn out groan, flopping into the pillows dramatically. “Oh my god, Bree!” She fought a smile, shaking her head.

“What? You don’t want to tell me?” It was said like a challenge, Aubrey’s eyebrow quirking up with an adorable, goofy smile. Stacie swore she felt her heart melt a thousand times over.

“My grandma, she was really sick. I didn’t have a lot of people in my life - mom wasn’t around much, she was trying to make ends meet - and I told everyone that she was sick, but no one believed me. I knew that she had clogged arteries, but they just let her die. It took her passing for them to realize I was right.” Stacie sighed softly, hands running through Aubrey’s curly hair as she stared off into space.

“But anyways, I just want to help people. So, that’s me. Do you like me?”

Aubrey felt her breath catch in her throat, eyes welling up with tears. She never expected someone like Stacie to have a troubled past - no, the brunette was too happy for that. She felt the urge to take all of the pain away, make her feel better.

“I do - I have for a long time.” She ducked her head, bright blush washing over her face. Of course she told her - Stacie just admitted something so deep and personal, it was only fair she did the same.

The brunette dropped a gentle kiss to Aubrey’s lips - soft and fleeting, barely firm enough to register as a touch - before pulling back and flashing the blonde a grin.

It lit up the room - hell, a smile like that would light up the Tristate area - and Stacie let out a half shriek, half squeal. Anyone else and Aubrey would have been annoyed, but her heart fluttered watching the younger woman with her.

“I like you too, if you hadn’t guessed already. I just never — anyways.” Stacie trailed off, looking down and playing with Aubrey’s hair idly between two fingers.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just thought...I never told you because you’re so perfect and I’m just me. Plain old Stacie. I know I’m smart and pretty but you’re a whole new level. You’re out of my league, Bree. You’re too perfect, classic beauty and grace.” A bright blush covered Stacie’s cheeks and the blonde pressed tender kisses to the flushed skin.

“You are perfect. I’m nothing special - god, I don’t have anything figured out anymore. I’m here - in this hotel - and I had ordered a lady of the night!” Aubrey laughed softly, pulling the brunette back into her arms.

“I am not a lady of the night! I am a lady of the day as well.” Stacie snickered, shaking her head. “But really, Bree, are you happy it was me?”

There was no reply, only a slight embarrassed nod from the blonde. This was so very un-Aubrey-like, and she was embarrassed to admit it.

Stacie, however, wouldn’t let it rest and continued to poke at the older woman. “Bree - why, pray tell, if you haven’t had sex in two years, are you hiring an escort?”

“I wanted to know if I would like it.” Aubrey shrugged, eyes trained on her sweater as she picked at an imaginary thread.

“Escorts? You wanted to see if you’d like the anonymity of not knowing the person? That’s common, Bree, a lot of people do that.”

“No. Not escorts. I wanted to know if I would enjoy uh, intercourse, with someone a little more experienced. Not that Chloe isn’t - she is! I...am lame?” She finished with a shrug.

Her brain told her to run, but her arms remained secure on Stacie’s waist. Oh. The brunette’s mouth dropped open, hands continuing to rub small circles on the blonde’s back.

She half expected Aubrey to be a closeted sex maniac - what, her uptight attitude just screamed freak in the sheets!

There was a soft whine before Aubrey burrowed further into Stacie’s chest. Tears burned at the back of her eyes and she fought to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

Rejection was her worst fear. It hurt more than anything when Chloe chose Beca of all people, and now that Stacie knew that she wasn’t normal, Stacie would leave too. She was startled out of her thoughts by a soft hand on her shoulder, a kiss to her hair.

Stacie sat them up for a moment, tilting Aubrey’s chin up to look at her. “Hey, Bree, it’s okay. It’s normal - you’re okay. I promise you, I’m not going anywhere. I’ve been waiting on you for this long, I swear I won’t leave.”

Her words were soft, fingernails raking across Aubrey’s back underneath her shirt. She was taken aback. No one had ever just genuinely understood her - not even her best friend in the entire world.

It felt good to be understood, for someone to pay attention to her for more than just her money.

The blonde let out a soft whine, arms encircling the woman in front of her. Maybe she didn’t need just any escort - and she had a feeling that Amy put Stacie up to this when she booked her services through the younger blonde’s company.


End file.
